


Saying Goodbye

by CanvisArt15



Series: It's My World [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanvisArt15/pseuds/CanvisArt15
Summary: This is just a dumb little drabble where I say goodbye to my favorite adventure.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck & Reader
Series: It's My World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So. I haven’t been this attached to a show since sixth grade. Mlp: Fim was my world in middle school, and as the years went on, I stopped watching because the show just didn't have that same spark, and honestly, went on a bit too long. But This show, this Ducktales. It awakened that spark again. I wanted to read, write, draw, create again. And It's hitting me, that...this really is the end. I don't get to see my favorite fictional ducks go on adventures anymore. I know I'll always have the fandom, and my duck family. But right now, I'm just grieving. This is all probably a bit dramatic, but hey that's my specialty. So. Here's a drabble I wrote, cuz I just need to say goodbye.

I sobbed into Scrooge’s shoulder, as the kids hugged me tightly.

“Thank you,” I sniffled, managing to squeeze Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby into my arms. 

“You’ll be alright, Lass.” Scrooge stepped back, and pulled me to my feet. 

I tried wiping my tears away, but they just wouldn’t stop.  
I nodded at him, an unbearable lump in my throat. 

“We’re gonna miss you,” Louie said, still holding my hand.

“A lot,” Webby added, while also blinking back tears. 

Huey and Dewey linked their hands with their brother and sister, nodding at me, both of them also holding back tears.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too. More than you'll ever know." I spoke quietly, trying my hardest to put on a brave face. 

“You’ll always be part of our family, Lass. And you’ll have plenty of wonderful and amazing adventures when we’re gone.”

I nearly broke down again right then and there.  
But Scrooge cupped my face gently, wiping away more tears with his thumb. 

“You are stronger. Tougher. Sharper. Smarter.  
And you can make it square.”

I smiled sadly at him and the kids as they stepped back.

“We believe in you,” Dewey added.

“You’ve got this.” Huey encouraged.

I wasn’t ready for them to leave.  
“You were my favorite adventure.” I could feel my heart breaking as I said it. 

The chill in the air replaced the warmth of the feathery arms I was held in just a moment ago, as golden light began to sparkle around the family I’d come to call my own over the past three years. 

The last thing I saw were Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby’s eyes filled with both love and tears before a bright flash of light appeared, and they phased out of existence, each leaving a pure golden hued static behind.

My knees hit the ground.  
I was alone once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into a series, of me interacting with cartoon and other fictional characters, Maybe not, we'll see how it goes.  
> Tumblr: @multifandom-miracle  
> Writing blog: @just-writing-things


End file.
